History of the Prophets and Kings
The History of the Prophets and Kings (Persian: تاریخ طبری , Arabic: تاريخ الرسل والملوك Tarikh al-Rusul wa al-Muluk, popularly known Tarikh al-Tabari) is a historical Chronicle written by Persian author and historian Ibn Jarir al-Tabari d. 310H (838-923) from the Creation to AD 915, and is renowned for its detail and accuracy concerning Muslim and Middle Eastern history. Editions Various editions of the Annals include: *A version published under the editorship of M.J. de Goeje in three series, comprising thirteen volumes, with two extra volumes containing indices, introduction and glossary (Leiden, 1879-1901). *A Persian digest of this work, made in 963 C.E. by the Samanid scholar Al-Bal'ami, translated into French by Hermann Zotenberg (vols. i.-iv., Paris, 1867-1874). *An English translation in thirty-nine volumes (plus index), published by the State University of New York Press from 1985 through 2007. Various editors and translators. *ISBN 978-0-7914-7249-1 (hc), ISBN 978-0-7914-7250-7 (pb), Author: Tabari (various translators), Publisher: SUNY Press Here is the list of titles for the 40-volume edition: * Vol. 01 General Introduction & from the Creation to the Flood * Vol. 02 Prophets & Patriarchs * Vol. 03 The Children of Israel * Vol. 04 The Ancient Kingdoms * Vol. 05 The Sasanids, the Byzantines, the Lakhmids, and Yemen * Vol. 06 Muhammad at Mecca * Vol. 07 The Foundation of the Community - Muhammad at al-Madina, A. D. 622-626 * Vol. 08 The Victory of Islam * Vol. 09 The Last Years of the Prophet: The Formation of the State, A.D. 630-632-A.H. 8-11 * Vol. 10 The Conquest of Arabia, A. D. 632-633 - A. H. 11 * Vol. 11 The Challenge to the Empires * Vol. 12 The Battle of al-Qadisiyyah & the Conquest of Syria & Palestine * Vol. 13 The Conquest of Iraq, Southwestern Persia, & Egypt: The Middle Years of 'Umanr's Caliphate, A.D. 636-642-A.H. 15-21 * Vol. 14 The Conquest of Iran, A. D. 641-643 - A. H. 21-23 * Vol. 15 The Crisis of the Early Caliphate: The Reign of Uthman, A. D. 644-656 - A. H. 24-35 * Vol. 16 The Community Divided: The Caliphate of Ali I, A. D. 656-657-A. H. 35-36 * Vol. 17 The First Civil War: From the Battle of Siffin to the Death of Ali, A. D. 656-661-A. H. 36-40 * Vol. 18 Between Civil Wars: The Caliphate of Mu'awiyah 40 A.H., 66 A.D.-60 A.H., 680 A.D. * Vol. 19 The Caliphate of Yazid B. Mu'awiyah, A. D. 680-683 - A. H. 60-64 * Vol. 20 The Collapse of Sufyanid Authority & the Coming of the Marwanids: The Caliphates of Mu'awiyah II & Marwan I * Vol. 21 The Victory of the Marwanids, A. D. 685-693-A. H. 66-73 * Vol. 22 The Marwanid Restoration: The Caliphate of 'Abd al-Malik: A.D. 693-701 - A.H. 74-81 * Vol. 23 The Zenith of the Marwanid House: The Last Years of 'Abd al-Malik & the Caliphate of al-Walid A.D. 700-715-A.H. 81-95 * Vol. 24 The Empire in Transition: The Caliphates of Sulayman, Cumar, & Yazid, A. D. 715-724-A. H. 96-105 * Vol. 25 The End of Expansion: The Caliphate of Hisham, A.D. 724-738-A.H. 105-120 * Vol. 26 The Waning of the Umayyad Caliphate: Prelude to Revolution, A.D. 738-744 - A.H. 121-126 * Vol. 27 The Abbasid Revolution, A. D. 743-750 - A. H. 126-132 * Vol. 28 Abbasid Authority Affirmed: The Early Years of Al-Mansur * Vol. 29 Al-Mansur & al-Mahdi, A.D. 763-786-A.H. 146-169 * Vol. 30 The Abbasid Caliphate in Equilibrium: The Caliphates of Musa al-Hadj & Harun al-Rashid, A. D. 785-809 - A. H. 169-192 * Vol. 31 The War Between Brothers, A. D. 809-813 - A. H. 193-198 * Vol. 32 The Absolutists in Power: The Caliphate of al-Ma'mun, A.D. 813-33 - A.H. 198-213 * Vol. 33 Storm and Stress Along the Northern Frontiers of the Abbasid Caliphate * Vol. 34 Incipient Decline: The Caliphates of al-Wathig, al-Mutawakkil & al-Muntasir, A.D. 841-863-A.H. 227-248 * Vol. 35 The Crisis of the Abbasid Caliphate * Vol. 36 The Revolt of the Zanj, A. D. 869-879 - A. H. 255-265 * Vol. 37 The Abbasid Recovery: The War Against the Zanj End * Vol. 38 The Return of the Caliphate to Baghdad: The Caliphate of al-Muctadid al-Muktafi & al-Mugtzdir, A.D. 892-915 * Vol. 39 Biographies of the Prophet's Companions & Their Successors: al-Tabari's Supplement to His History * Vol. 40 Index Content The introduction states: The main purpose of Tabari was to write history according to the science of narration. That is to say he quotes the narrator without interfering in anyway. Among its content can be found: *Hadith of the pen and paper *Information about Zayd al-Khayr *Information about Utbah ibn Ghazwan *Muhammad ibn Abi Bakr being the one that gave the killing blow to Uthman . *Some hadith regarding Aisha's age at marriage. See also List of Sunni books References